


Jack gets around

by torch



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Highlander: The Series, Merlin (BBC), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack gets around

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by merryish.

"Seriously, I think I'm going to die," McKay said, clinging white-knuckled to the lap bar and Jack's hand. "Of course I'm well aware of the underlying physics, my concern is chiefly for the people who are supposed to enforce the safety regulations, because--" Ahead of them, the first cars of the roller coaster train began to race down the slope. "Going to die!" He looked accusingly at Jack. "Aren't you?"

"No," Jack said. "I'm not."

#### * * *

Merlin banged the plate of bread and cheese down, then took a step backwards when a dark head instead of a blond one emerged from the mess of bedcovers. "Um."

"Morning." The dark-haired man smiled at him. "Could you make that breakfast for two instead?"

"Um." Merlin snatched up the plate again. "I could do that."

The man looked him up and down. "Or three."

"Uh, no." Merlin shook his head vigorously. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll just." He started to edge around the bed. "Go now." He stopped, unable not to ask the question. "Is Arthur _really_ in there with you?"

"Merlin," Arthur growled from somewhere underneath the pillows, "go away."

"Merlin, is it?" The man sat up, and Merlin backed towards the door. "Merlin, come back here." When the man swung his legs over the side of the bed, Merlin darted outside and slammed the door.

#### * * *

"First to make it to the bottom wins," Jack said, eyes shining. The wind ruffled his hair and tugged at the glider wings.

"First one to make it to the bottom alive," Methos countered.

"Oh, now you're making it difficult." Jack checked the harness straps, reached out and undid one of Methos's. Methos slapped his hand and fastened it again. "Come on, if you just fell, you'd win by my rules."

Methos grinned. "Where's the fun in just falling? Anyone could do that."

"Not more than once," Jack said.

They looked at each other and clasped hands, then let go and stepped forward, out into the empty air of the canyon, and the wind caught them, and for long moments, they flew.

#### * * *

Sam knew he should back away. Jack Harkness was the second most beautiful man he'd ever met, but that wasn't a good enough reason to stand here spying on him. He wasn't a ghost or a demon, he was a man speaking in a low, intimate voice, laughing a little. He'd brought someone back to his room. Not all that surprising, Sam thought, and took half a step back as Jack turned on a lamp inside the room. Warm light spilled out across the room like honey, and there was Jack, smiling like the world just kept getting more exciting and wonderful all the time, and there was, oh God, _Dean_ , and for one tight, hard, compressed moment Sam was convinced that the world was about to end just so he wouldn't have to watch them kissing.

But it didn't, and they did, and he did.

#### * * *

"Again?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" When he didn't get an answer, he nudged Grissom and signed the question instead.

Grissom nodded once, then caught himself up and looked searchingly at Jack. "Although if you don't want to--"

Jack grinned. "Are you kidding?"

The rollercoaster started to chug upwards.


End file.
